


Man Afraid of Flying

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, spoilers up to season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a man<br/>A man afraid of flying<br/>An angel<br/>An angel afraid of falling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Afraid of Flying

There was a man  
A man afraid of flying  
An angel  
An angel afraid of falling

This is how it starts:  
The man falls to Hell  
and the angel flies down to   
raise him from Perdition  
Mistrust;  
Broken glass  
Then ---  
The man thinks he does not deserve to be saved.  
The angel?  
Faith, misplaced faith in an absent God, but well-placed in the man?  
The devil, then, is free  
And the man afraid of flying is in an airplane

Skip ahead.  
More misplaced faith. The man, near-dead at the angel’s feet.  
Then an appeal, “i need you” from a year ago, A tablet, and the man is healed.

M I S P L A C E D F A I T H  
The angel afraid of falling  
Falls.  
God disappeared to write about a pair of brothers fated to the apocalypse.  
The angel afraid of flying  
Has Fallen.  
Cut a throat, steal grace from another angel  
But now, after rising so far  
His weakness is revealed.  
He is in love  
With the Man Afraid of Flying.


End file.
